Horoscopes, Zodiac, and a little V8
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi tries to teach Toushirou to say a few things in english.


"Oi, Hitsu-kun?" I said, leaning my head over the back of the couch, "You're birthdays on December 20th, right?"

"Rangiku already did this, and frankly, I don't care." Toushirou replied angrily, not looking up from his daily paper work.

"You mean the horoscopes? I'm not looking at those, silly!" I laughed.

"_Horo..?_" He started.

"Yeah, the horoscopes. I'm looking at zodiac compatibility." I smiled.

"You mean the ******koudoutai?" he corrected.**

** "****No, I mean zodiac. Don't try to correct me Mr. Smarty-pants." I huffed.**

** "****__****Zo…di...aku********?" he tried.**

** "****__****Zo. Di. Ac." ********I laughed.**

** "****Screw this. I have work to do." **

**I hopped off the couch and crouched down in front of his desk, hands on the top with my head resting on them. He was, indeed, working on last minute paper work Rangiku had put off onto him. **

** "****Tell ya what. If you can at pronounce 'zodiac' and 'horoscope' right, I'll help you with the rest of this." I smiled.**

** "****No." he growled.**

** "****C'mon, it's not hard! If Saru-chan can get Strawberry to say '****__****Rick rolled********', I'm sure you can at least say '****__****zodiac********.'" I teased.**

**Toushirou set his pen down with a huff, and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, shutting his eyes closed tight. I stood up and laid down on top of his desk, supporting my head with my hands. He seemed to be concentrating awfully hard to just say two words. Occasionally, he'd open his mouth for a try, and then abruptly shut it. **

**I tilted my head to the side a couple times. About the fifth time he did this, I reached out and smacked his forehead. **

** "****What the hell was that for?!" he shouted, eyes snapping open.**

**"****Well, one, you could've had a V-8, and two just try to say it. The more you say it, the better it'll sound." I stated.**

** "****What the hell is Bi-8?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.**

** "****Alright, one, it's ****__****V********-8, and two, it's irrelevant! Say 'zodiac!'" I demanded.**

** "****__****Zod…zod********…damn it!"**

** "****__****Zodiac.********" '**

** "****__****Zodi...aku********? No…damn."**

** "****__****ZodiACK." ********I said, enunciating the 'a' and 'c.'**

** "****__****ZODIAC********!!" Toushirou shouted.**

** "****Alright! Next one!"**

**He grumbled and leaned forward in his chair, holding his head in his hands. I leaned over the edge and softly kissed his forehead. He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.**

** "****You'll get better than that if you can say 'horoscope.'" I laughed.**

**Toushirou's eyes lit up for a moment and he concentrated even harder. It was weird seeing him so determined to say a simple word when he usually used this much determination for work. It was kind of relieving. He can still get worked up over things different than work! **

** "****__****Horo…sukopu? ********No, that's not it…"he mumbled.**

** "****__****Horoscope.********"**

** "****__****Horosu…horoscu…********damn it!"**

** "****C'mon! You can do it!**

** "****__****FREAKING HOROSCOPE!********" **

** "****You added a word, but ALRIGHT! YOU GOT IT!" I shouted, congratulating him with a glomp.**

**I gave him a huge kiss, to which he gladly accepted, and hugged him. **

** "****Aren't you glad Saru-chan tells me these things?" I smiled.**

** "****Not really. I just want to be able to say more than Kurosaki." Toushirou smirked, "So, one, what the hell is Bi-8, and two, what did you want to confirm my birthday for?"**

** "****Well, one, ****__****V********-8 is a vegetable juice that has two full servings of vegetables per can or two and a half per bottle and tastes really good, and two, I wanted to make sure you were a Sagittarius." I explained.**

** "****__****Bi-8?"**

** "****Vee. Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee."**

** "****Bi?"**

** "****No, Veeeeeee." **

** "****Bi?"**

** "****Vee, damn it! Alright, first say ****__****of********."**

** "****__****Obu********?"**

**That's when I began rolling around on his desk laughing. If you don't know, 'obu' is the Japanese equivalent to 'oink.' I rolled around on his desk so much, I almost fell off, and I knocked over his paper work.**

** "****Aleshi!! Nandayo?!" Toushirou shouted.**

** "****C'mon! Just say ****__****of********." I giggled.**

** "****__****Ob…of.******** There. Happy?" he demanded.**

** "****Not quite. Now say ****__****V.********" I said, shaking my head, "Just say the end of ****__****of.******** It's that simple." **

** "****__****Of…v…V?"******

** "****There ya go! Now say V-8!"**

** "****V-8?"**

**Cue another glomp and kiss! This English teaching thing was fun!**

** "****So, what did you want to know my ****__****zodiac******** sign for anyways, if it wasn't for the ****__****horoscope?********" Toushirou asked.**

** "****Well, first off, nice use of new vocabulary, and secondly, I wanted to see how compatible our signs were." I explained.**

** "****And?"**

** "****It said, '**You are meant to be together.'"


End file.
